


A Growing Collection

by clingykeith



Series: Spared [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Harems, Lactation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lotor has conquered his own reality, along with twelve others, each time finding his favorite toy and adding him to his collection.Or: Lotor and the harem make it to canon
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor/A Harem of Lances
Series: Spared [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808515
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	A Growing Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my 'Spared' fic! I don't think you'd need to read it to get this one, but if you're into Lance being a cute brainless sex slave I'd recommend it anyway
> 
> On that earlier fic I got a comment saying they were interested in what the canon Voltron team would think if they saw this shit and I. Got inspired. Ty

Including his original boy and the newest edition, he now had twelve sluts that attended to him – well, sometimes it felt as though _he_ attended to _them;_ they were so needy and he only had one dick – and he loved them all. Most of them were Altean or a similar species, though he does have one that used to be a merperson, though that one doesn’t speak; Lotor had amassed enough power by then to give the boy legs in exchange for his voice. He still moans and cries, though, not too much harm done.

Each toy had their slight differences, some have different genitalia, some have breasts, some were harder to break and some were embarrassingly easy; but at the end of the day, they were all the same. Each and every one of them, deep down, knew who they belonged to.

When he finally located his most recent acquisition in this particular reality, he laughed aloud. Not only was he a _human_ , but he piloted the _Red Lion of Voltron_. Oh, it was too good. He managed to get another whore for his harem and take out Voltron _again_ in one fell swoop.

Lotor wanted to seduce and break his boys naturally, like how he did with the first one. Being the all-powerful being he was he could have just had his way right away, but where was the fun in that?

He had been living on the castleship for some time, bit by bit carrying out a plan to seduce the boy— a flattering comment here, a gentle touch there. He, like all of his doppelgängers, folded relatively easily, desperate for attention and affection. He’d been dealing with feelings of inadequacy and rejection; struggling with unrequited love for the princess and repressed feelings for another teammate, worrying about his value to the team and a general lack of belonging. After being exposed to Lotor’s gentle pressure for long enough, he caved easily when presented with the opportunity to be somewhere he would be _very much appreciated_.

His teammates seemed aware of their closeness to some degree, raising eyebrows at Lance’s frequent trips to Lotor’s room or their closeness on the couch during “movie night”—pretending not to hear the boy’s tiny whimpers as he was groped during the film. Because of this, it didn’t come to much of a surprise when Lance joined Lotor alone on his ship—hesitance and resistance, maybe, but not surprise.

What was more surprising, was how he never came back.

\------------------------

“Where the hell is he, you sick fuck? What did you do to Lance?” Bellowed the pale one with dark hair through the video call.

Lotor sat back as he was shouted at, his face tilted to the side, held up by a hand propped against the arm of the chair, a smug look on his face. “Now, now, there’s no need for name calling.”

The tallest one gently pushed him aside. “Lotor, we need to know where Lance is. Are you holding him captive?”

Lotor hummed. “’Captive’ implies that he’s unwilling.”

The man on the other end ignored him. “If this is about the Lions—”

“Your Quintessence is ready, Master.” The figure of their beloved teammate appears behind Lotor, leaning against the back of the chair and gazing up at Lotor, only glancing at the camera. He’s nearly completely nude; only wearing a pair of high- waisted leather shorts. Lotor thanks him and wraps a hand behind the boy’s neck and bring him in for a filthy kiss. They indulge each other for a moment, the slut moaning into his Master’s mouth.

The people on the other end of the video call watched in stunned silence for a beat before the large, dark-skinned boy spoke. “Uh. Lance?”

They broke apart, the little one smiling giddily at his Master and biting his lip, a line of spit finally breaking between them. He moved to sit on the arm of the chair, leaning down to rest his head on Lotor’s shoulder and beginning to gently play with those long white strands of hair.

“Lance! We’re coming to rescue you!” The princess shouted.

Lotor laughed. “Him?” He gestured to the boy now running greedy hands over Lotor’s torso and neck. “He’s not your precious Lance.”

“We’re not fucking stupid, we know what Lance looks like. Lance! Hello? Lance!” The angry one from earlier screamed.

Lotor smirked. “If you’re looking for your old teammate, he’s right here.” The camera adjusted to zoom out and reveal more of what sat below Lotor’s chest. The looks on the Paladin’s faces were priceless.

Their precious Lance was kneeling on the floor between Lotor’s legs, hungrily slobbering all over his cock. Due to the angle, the team were spared the image of the boy’s lips wrapped around Lotor’s throbbing member, but the desperate bobbing of his head and sloppy noises were enough to describe what was happening.

Another beat of silence before the shortest one spoke. “How—”

“Darling, you have an audience,” Lotor said to his whore, threading long fingers in those curls and pulling him off of his cock with a loud, wet pop. “Why don’t you show them your little hole?”

The boy smiled eagerly and lifted his ass into frame and pulling his cheeks apart. He glanced back toward the camera and bit his lip, clenching and relaxing his hole a few times, causing some of the cum inside of him to come dribbling out. His eyes rolled back slightly and his face relaxed into a lewd expression at the feeling.

“Lance, listen to us, you don’t have to let him make you do this—”

“Master?” another voice from off-screen came. “I’m so hungry, can I join too?”

Lotor gestured for the voice to come closer and widened his legs. “Of course, sweetness. There's some all ready for you right here.”

There was a gentle pattering of bare feet before another copy of Lance appeared on screen, though this one had Altean markings and wore a lacey bralette and a skirt. He dropped to his knees and immediately went to work on his twin's hole and groaning at the taste, making sure to angle his head so that their audience could see him flick his clever tongue along the rim.

"Uh, guys? What's happening?" The big one asked, looking concerned and disgusted. An expression shared by most of the rest of the group, though the dark-haired one, in addition to being angry, almost seemed... aroused. Lotor couldn't hold in the smile. It seemed the boy's feelings were returned, after all.

"Master, I've been looking everywhere for you, I need y- oh! Hello, people!" Another boy had entered and was pulled out of his question when he saw what was going on. This one was obviously pregnant, wearing only a lacy babydoll slip. He leaned against Lotor's other side, waving at their viewers and turning a little to shake his rear at them suggestively.

Lotor placed a hand on his large belly. "What do you need, love?"

The pregnant Lance grabbed at his breasts and jiggled them slightly. "I need help again."

Lotor smiled and placed a hand on the thigh of the Lance on his other side. "I'm in the middle of something, maybe you can ask one of your brothers to help you?" The boy only looked a little disappointed before hopping up to take the other boy's hand, pulling him away. They got settled behind everyone, but still visible to the camera, one harem boy gently nursing from the other while they both moaned their pleasure.

Lotor gently tapped his cock against the lips of the previous Red Paladin, who took it back into his mouth happily at the reminder.

"You sick monster-"

"Again, I feel that I would only qualify for that title if any of my boys were unwilling," He ran his fingers though Lance's hair. "And that simply isn't true."

The Lance eating his twin's ass finished his meal and moved up to join the other in sucking their Master's cock. More Lances came into frame and settled somewhere in the background, two crawled into a sixty-nine position and happily sucked away at each other, two more exchanging hungry kisses and jerking each other off, and two more pregnant ones began to take turns eating each other out.

"No, you-you DID something to him-- them!" the little one with glasses piped up, frantically waving her hands.

"I didn't do much beyond give him the affection and attention he desperately needed and clearly wasn't getting from his supposed friends." He looked down at his boys between his knees as he spoke, and their big blue eyes looked up at him in turn. "I gave him what he wanted: a place to belong and a role he would be appreciated in."

Lotor delighted in the dejected looks that fell over the Paladin's faces as they realized the reality of their relationship with the Red Paladin.

"Oh, don't look so sad. He's finally home now, right where he belongs, happy to serve his Savior. Isn't that right?" He grabbed the previous Red Paladin's hair and pulled him off of his cock again and angled his face to be viewed by his old teammates. The boy gurgled happily, drool and precum bubbling out of his mouth. His face was relaxed, drunk on Quintessence and cock.

"Y-you're not gonna get away with this, Lotor!" the princess cried.

Lotor laughed at the hero act these foolish Paladins insisted on playing. "I believe I already have." He pulled the boy back onto his cock, who sighed in relief, his twin still suckling on his full balls.

"We know the real Lance is in there somewhere, and we're going to save him. And I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" the tallest one bellowed.

Lotor tightened his grip on the boy's hair, causing him to whine. "You do not know what you are saying, or who you are speaking to. These are my loyal disciples, happy to worship their god. And soon you all will bow to me. Your reality is not the first to fall, nor will it be the last."

He then hung up the video call and shoved his newest whore all the way down onto his cock, both of them groaning in unison. He fucked the boy's face while his partner tried his best to slurp at Lotor's balls despite the movement. With all the buildup, it didn't take long for Lotor to cum, pulling out of the slut's mouth and spraying all over his beautiful face. The knowledge that he had pleased his Master combined with the sensation of warm cum on his skin prompted him to ejaculate himself, squirting hands-free onto his stomach and the floor with a pathetic whine.

The rest of the boys picked up on what was happening and pulled away from their fun to crowd around their newest brother and eat their fill. As Lotor acquired more Quintessence, he was able to produce more and more cum, easily able to feed all of his pets. The whores all crowded around their Master and ex-Paladin, three were able to share their Master's cock and clean him together, and the rest began to lick their Master's seed off of their brother's face neck, and chest. A few chose to exchange hungry, sloppy kisses with him in an effort to get some of the cum that landed in his mouth.

"Master?" The newest toy piped up after he recovered and his brothers finished cleaning him off. "They didn't know about your holiness. Are you going to teach them?"

Lotor smiled softly down at his boy. "Yes, love." He cupped his chin, wiping off a bit of cum and drool still clinging to the corner of his mouth with a thumb and feeding back to him. "Them and everyone else."

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor: is a Bad Guy who keeps brainwashing the same guy from different realities so he can use them for sex in some kind of fucked up collect-em all situation  
> also Lotor: accidentally becomes a father of twelve


End file.
